


Rogue

by Peristeal



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Soldiers, sry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peristeal/pseuds/Peristeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Guts Over by Eminem (mostly for Sia's part ORZ) and Blue Blood by Laurel and this fic idea came into my head and attacked me relentlessly until I typed it up!
> 
> Just a quick multi-chapter fic that I decided to throw here since I need to clear my head because of midterms! Tell me what you think? And enjoy!!

A broken light hung from the ceiling, sparks jumping sporadically and showering down like a cascade of champagne spilling into a glass. Sousuke Yamazaki walked below the light and stepped over a puddle of water in the middle of the room. Pipes along the wall were bent at a weird angle, and water cascaded down them onto the floor. The sparks that fell to the ground landed in the water and made a sharp noise as their life was quickly extinguished.

Sousuke stood in the middle of the room. There was a quiet murmur in his ear that he choose to ignore and scraped his boot across a puddle to watch crimson tendrils flow away, twisting and pulling, like there were strings attached to him.

The murmuring in his ear became louder until there was a single voice he could recognize. Makoto Tachibana. There was a brief crackling and then his voice came through clearly as his earpiece connected to HQ.

“Sousuke? Sousuke listen to me. Come back to the base now.”

Sousuke didn't say anything and heard the earpiece crackle again. “Yamazaki.” Haruka Nanase. He had decided to stay back from his mission and help Makoto at the base with communicating with the soldiers, despite being one of their best. He was surprised Seijuro let him, especially since they had to do some swimming at the beginning to reach their checkpoint. Sousuke almost found it hilarious.

He knew they were trying to sound calm for his sake. He knew that they were all feeling the same he was. Sousuke was a soldier trained to decipher people’s emotions. He could hear Nanase’s voice fighting to remain even, but it still trembled and shook at the end. Makoto’s was more even, but he knew that it wouldn't take long. The first stage of grief was denial.

They had been trained. They were trained that no matter what happened, the main objective was to finish the mission. They had a mission to complete and they had to keep going—no matter what happened. Everyone was fighting to remember that.

Sousuke was a risk to that mission. Already, he stood in a room full of bodies he had completely massacred. Reaching down, he picked up a partially severed arm. Tendons tightened and tried to stay together whenever the rest of the body tried to come up with it. In one yank, he snapped the tendons and muscle, staring in disinterest at the arm he was now holding.

“Sousuke Yamazaki.” Rei Ryugazaki’s voice came in sounding the same as always, cold, calculating. It was like he was trying his best to solve an algorithm in his head, and Sousuke knew he was probably doing to attempt to keep himself calm. Nagisa Hazuki's voice could be heard shouting something in the background of his earpiece. He could barely pick up the words he was saying until his mind zeroed in on one name.

Rin.

 

_Rin._

 

That’s right. Nagisa was Rin’s eyes whenever they went into a mission, and Rei's was Sousuke's. Back at the base, they would often relay information so the soldier's would know which room the enemies were in, and to warn them ahead of surprise attacks. And right now, he was trying to reach him, talking to him, hoping he would get a response, but Sousuke was only giving them silence

“Sousuke, head back to the base.” Kisumi’s soothing voice came in, hoping to reach Sousuke that faraway place where he was. “Seijuro and I are almost to the checkpoint, we'll be fine by ourselves.”

Sousuke ignored him and crouched down in front of a man laying motionless. Of the twenty men he had just killed, one of them was still alive. He was starting to lose his touch. He heard a strangled whimper, pleading to have his life spared. Sousuke grabbed his face and pulled him upwards. The soldier tensed up, hoping that he could still save himself and play dead. Sousuke studied his face and gently placed his thumbs over his closed eyelids.

The elapsed time had been 5 minutes and 35 seconds. They had entered the building, no problem. Their mission? Simple. Infiltrate the enemy grounds and place a bug into all twelve radio towers so that they could eavesdrop on their transmissions. By orders of the general, they were not to kill anyone. The entire process should have only taken about twenty minutes. They only needed four men. Seijuro Mikoshiba and Kisumi Shigino. Sousuke Yamazaki and Rin Matsuoka. Seijuro and Kisumi were to go west while Sousuke and Rin went east. Six towers each. Two minutes to infiltrate. Three minutes per tower. Be silent, move like you’re invisible. Do not be seen. Do not attack. 

“Yamazaki, come back to the base, this is an order from the general.” Haruka's voice was beginning to raise an octave, sounding more desperate. Sousuke knew it wasn't out of concern for him. He knew it was because if the mission were to get anymore out of hand, they would have to send Makoto and Haruka in. Sousuke wasn't an idiot. Haruka was doing everything he could for Makoto’s sake. He would rather die than send Makoto back into the line of fire. Not after their last mission.

He could almost remember the bomb going off last time, but half his memory was gone. Three teams had been sent in. Sousuke and Rin. Makoto and Haruka. Kisumi and Gou. They had been careless and forgot to check around all the corners and Haruka had accidentally tripped the wire that set off the bomb. A flash of light and the ground was shaking so hard Sousuke thought it was going to split open. He must have blacked out, because his next memory had been Haruka learning over Makoto’s limp body, blood staining the ground beneath him. He could see it even then on Haruka's face. The realization that he had done this. If only he hadn't stepped on the wire, then Makoto wouldn't be laying before him like that.

Sousuke’s ears had been ringing and his hands and arms wouldn’t move. His body screamed of pain, but his mind screamed even louder, eyes darting everywhere, fear racing through his veins. He had to find him. Find the one person that kept him sane in this damn world. He saw red everywhere, but it was the color of death.

He needed red, he needed to see the color of flames that lit his heart on fire and made him smile. He needed the red of poppies that grew in the summertime. Red that danced before his vision and teased him, making him reach his hands out and hold onto what he held most dear.

Red flew into his vision with the chaotic nature of a wild animal. Rin was grabbing his shoulders, fabric twisted painfully in his white knuckles, begging Sousuke to stay conscious. Sousuke’s heartbeat grew calmer. He could lose his limbs and his hearing and be in pain forever as long as he knew that Rin would be safe.

 

Rin.

_Rin._

 

Tortured screams pierced the air and Sousuke pulled his thumbs back covered in blood. No longer playing dead, the soldier grabbed his face and curled into a ball, moaning like a dying animal.

All Sousuke saw was red. And it was the color of fury.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to be about SouRin ): peristeal.tumblr.com


End file.
